


Lost Boys

by Feytwilight



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Captivity, Child Abuse, Gen, Project Blackwing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytwilight/pseuds/Feytwilight
Summary: Blackwing's Past...and why Dirk is so terrified of Priest...





	Lost Boys

Mr. Priest

There once was a boy without a conscience. A fairy told him that if he listened to a cricket and learned what was right and what was wrong and did right things that he would become a real boy. Priest had always hated Pinocchio. He had never wanted to become a normal boy like all the rest, that wasn’t interesting, that was boring, and he would never be boring. He was a unique monster and wanted to remain that way. Being without a conscience was a gift, his father had taught him that... Killing him had been the happiest day of his life. The second happiest was when his employment began at Blackwing. There was nothing more engaging than testing his talents against true monsters. Monsters that could suck the soul right out of you, twist your mind, change shape, were immortal and could change reality with a thought. _Those_ monsters put Priest’s own small monstrous efforts to shame. The thought plastered an uncontrollable grin on his face. His subordinates glanced nervously at him from the corners of their eyes. He really should work on restraining those, the grins, not his subordinates... He tried not to giggle at that. Not that he minded what his men thought of him and he _loooved_ how the Blackwing subjects looked at him, but it just wouldn’t be good if the top brass thought he was too…unstable for the job. And he loved his job, so he tucked his manic grin beneath a stern mask feeling like he was stapling his own mouth shut, but needs must. One had to at least _appear_ sane when in front of ones bosses…

 

Svlad Celli

There once was a boy who never wanted to grow up. He’d seen how grown ups act, and he was afraid of turning into one so a fairy helped him to go to a place called Neverland where he would never grow up and could go on adventures with his friends. Blackwing wasn’t anything at all like Neverland and Svlad Celli wasn’t Peter Pan and Riggins would have made a funny looking Tinker Bell. Svlad loved Peter Pan, he’d always wanted to fly... Riggins had promised Svlad that if he went to Blackwing he’d be able to figure out how to control his powers so that no one would get hurt anymore and his family would want him around and everything would be good, he would be good, it would all be good. So he went with the nice man Riggins who didn’t look at him like he was afraid of him or like he was a freak. He tried to wave goodbye to his family but they didn’t leave the house and before he knew it he was put inside the white van without windows and driven away. There were very big men in the van, all in black and they were scary and frowny but Riggins patted his hand across from him and smiled. So Svlad clutched his teddy tightly to himself and tried to relax. He was going to a good place that would solve all his problems and make him better. Riggins had said so. He should be happy. He _was_ happy. Even that feeling in his gut that made him do things that weren’t always good and usually got him into trouble but couldn’t ever, _ever_ be ignored wasn’t disagreeing with anything. Everything was very, very, happy...it _was_. He did try his best not to cry.

 

 


End file.
